


i (try to) converse with the universe

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	i (try to) converse with the universe

> sometimes,
> 
> I gaze at the stars
> 
> and they gaze back,
> 
> sparkling,
> 
> giving me hope.
> 
> most times,
> 
> I gaze at the sky
> 
> and it gazes back,
> 
> but nothing,
> 
> my faith is crumbling.
> 
> I'll ask the sun,
> 
> but the sun is hiding.
> 
> I'll ask the moon,
> 
> but it disappears.
> 
> so I don't ask anymore.

–b, 25/04/19


End file.
